


Et si demain... Le monde était meilleur ?

by Nearween



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Depression, Doubt, Fear, Français | French, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Pain, Peace, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: Ezio et Leonardo se perdent dans ce monde où règne la folie. Ils côtoient alors le meurtre, la dépression et la perte de proche. Entre rêve et cauchemar, ils essayent d'oublier la souffrance, la peur, les larmes et le sang qui coulera à jamais.Version française, une traduction anglaise est à venir.





	1. Et mon monde brûla

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'ai récemment acheté "Assassin's Creed II" et je me suis beaucoup attachée au personnage d'Ezio. L'envie d'écrire une histoire sur lui m'est venu du jour au lendemain. Alors, je vous présente donc : "Et si demain... Le monde était meilleur ?". L'histoire tourne autour d'Ezio et de Leonardo, mettant en avant leurs peines et leurs douleurs, qu'ils tenteront d'enterrer. Je compte faire, à l'aide d'une amie, une version anglaise pour que tout le monde ait accès à la lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est important pour moi !
> 
> /!\ : Assassin's Creed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Les images qui serviront à illustrer mon travail ne sont pas de moi. Toutes reprises de mon texte et plagiat sont interdites. Vous avez, bien sûr, le droit de vous en inspirer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Ezio fixait ses mains tachées de sang, oubliant le monde qui l’entourait. Il était assis sur un canapé de couleur vert au motif plus claire, chez Leonardo Da Vinci qui est un ami de la famille. L’italien était perdu dans ses pensées, l’adrénaline qui l’avait submergé durant l'assassinat d’Alberti descendait, se rendant compte de ce qu’il avait réellement fait.

Tuer un homme était une chose qui devrait être difficile, il aurait dû douter de ses actes un temps soit peu ou bien avoir peur de passer le pas. Mais ce fut au contraire si naturel, l’idée de vengeance était plaisante. Une vie, pour une vie.

Il ferma les yeux, redressant son dos qui était si douloureux, après tant de chute. L’artiste apparut au coin de sa vision, Ezio put voir qu’il avait avec lui de quoi le soigner. L’homme s’assit près de lui et grimaça en observant chaque blessure qu’il avait. Les gardes ne l’avait pas raté, d’ailleurs, c’était un miracle qu’il soit arrivé jusqu’à chez lui vivant. Il s'était pris de nombreux coups d’épée et deux flèches étaient plantées dans ses jambes et une autre dans son bras. Il avait en plus de cela, des bleus bien voyants et des blessures profondes à cause des nombreuses chutes qu’il avait fait.

Ce fut si difficile de fuir. Ezio était une bon grimpeur pourtant, mais l'adrénaline faisait trembler tout son corps, il s’était aussi mis une certaine pression, en plus de la peur de se faire attrapé. Il était devenu maladroit, il faisait tant d’erreurs digne d’un débutant ! Et l'assassin se maudissait d’avoir quelque peu perdu son sang-froid, lui qui était d’un calme inébranlable jusqu’à que sa lame transperce le corps de ce traître. Un court instant, la joie et la satisfaction l’avaient traversé, avant d’être aspirer par ce vide vertigineux. Plus d’une fois, il avait failli mourir. Mais le brun ne pouvait se le permettre, il avait encore tant de vie à prendre pour venger son père et ses frères.

Il fit une grimace en sentant le chiffon imbibé d’alcool le long de son dos. Leonardo, qui n’avait plus prononcer un mot depuis son arrivé, prenait son temps pour le soigner. Il désinfecta chaque plaie, enleva les flèches encore présentes, recousant la chaire à certain endroits, avant de panser toutes ses blessures. Un fois fini, l'homme se mit à laver le chiffon avant de ranger le reste. Il revenait ensuite vers Ezio qui ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant le feu qui crépitait faiblement. Leonardo eut alors un long soupir, revenant à côté de lui. Doucement, il pose une main sur son épaule, cherchant son regard. Mais Ezio était en pleine contemplation, quelque chose le fascinait dans ce feu, il était comme hypnotisé.

\- Ezio… Il faut que tu parle. Ne laisse pas tout ça au fond de toi, tu va exploser un jour et tu le sais. Cela sera tout sauf bon pour toi et pour les autres…

Le brun ne lui lança aucun regard, mais il l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il savait, qu’il devait parler. Faire savoir ce qu’il ressentait, mettre des mots concrets sur ce bouillonnement en lui, ce feu qui voulait se déclencher. Mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Il avait trop de chose sortir, Ezio se perdait lui même dans ses propres pensées. Le jeune homme finissait par soupirer, laissant son dos aller contre le dossier du canapé. Son ami le fixait, attendant patiemment qu’il sortait de son mutisme.

\- Je ne sais point comment te répondre… Ni par où commencer…  
\- Ne te pose pas de question, dis-moi tout ce qui te traverse par la tête, mais il faut que tu parle.  
\- _Va bene_ … Il laissa un silence s’installer, prenant le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer. C’est comme si j’avais une douleur lancinante, Leonardo. Je pensais pouvoir la calmer en tuant Alberti, _ma_ , je crois que cela c’est empiré ! Je pensais être heureux de le savoir _morta_ , mais non… Au contraire, cela me laisse un simple goût amer. Je sais que ce n’est pas fini, mais que c’est seulement un commencement. Je sais que j’aurais d’autres personnes à tuer, que c’est plus grand que je ne me l’imagine. Je ne sais point si un bon matin, j’aurais enfin la conscience tranquille ! Si j’aurais réussi à venger mon père et mes frères qui ne méritaient point cela…

Je me sens déjà épuisé Leonardo ! Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver et de quoi sera fait demain. Serais-je capable de protéger ma _famiglia_ !? Je n’ai pas pu les sauver après tout… Ils étaient devant moi… Je n’ai pu que crier et dégainé ma lame. Je m’en sentais capable Leonardo, de monter sur l’estrade et de couper les cordes ! J’aurais dû le faire… _Ma_ … J’ai eu peur, j’ai perdu tous mes moyens en voyant ces _bastardo_ de soldats arriver… Je me suis enfuis tel un lâche alors qu’ils étaient à portée de main…

Mon monde brûle _amico_ ! Et il brûlera sans doute pour toujours. J’aurais d’ailleurs aucun moment de répit, j’ai la sensation de me lancer vers un destin sans fin et sans paix. Que tout ceci me suivra, jusqu’à ma mort. Est-ce que je pourrais me permettre d’avoir une femme et des enfants ? Et si l’histoire se répétait ? Et si tout recommençait un bon jour ? Je doute, _lo sai_ , je ne sais pas comment finir cette chute libre. Comment je peux venger ma famille ? Retrouver cet honneur perdu ? Comment je peux reconstruire ce que ce _fuoco_ a détruit ? Je suis en ruine Leonardo ! Et mon nom est traîné dans la boue… Cette ville m’a vu naître, grandir et elle vient de tout me prendre, jamais on pourrait y vivre à nouveau. On va devoir fuir comme des parias !  
\- Ezio… Fit doucement l’artiste.

Un silence s’écoule alors que l’assassin s’avachit sur lui même, se tenant la tête. Il resta ainsi sans dire un mot, essayant de contrôler un trop plein d’émotion. Alors, ce fut d’une voix tremblante qu’il reprit :

\- J’aurais dû être plus attentif, plus curieux, connaître toute cette facette de ma famille… M’être préparé plutôt et surtout… Voir que ce _bastardo_ d’Alberti n’était qu’un _traditore_ ! Et que tous étaient en danger… J’ai été aveugle.

Leonardo se mordait doucement sa lèvre inférieur, sentant son cœur se briser. Il était peiné pour lui. Il aurait voulu les sauver également et sentir le coup venir. L’aîné posa à nouveau une main contre son épaule, cherchant encore son regard, voulant le réconforter. Mais Ezio le fuyait, il ne voulait pas qu’il voie les quelques larmes naissantes.

\- Cela t’a fait du bien ?  
\- _Si_ … Je me sens beaucoup mieux même.  
\- _Bene_ … Ecoute moi maintenant. Tu vas aller mettre ta mère et ta soeur à l’abris et tu vas les protéger. Je t’en sens capable, surtout après l’assassinat d’Alberti. Si tu comptes continuer de faire tomber ceux qui ont tué ton père et tes frères, sache que je te prêterais main forte. Jamais, je ne t’abandonnerais. J’en fais la promesse _amico mio_. Maintenant, ressaisit toi, tu dois être prêt pour demain et les jours à venir, une si longue route t’attend maintenant.

Ezio hocha la tête avant de quitter le canapé, grimaçant et laissant échapper une plainte. Il prit son haut et le reste de sa tenue tâchée de sang qu’il remettait. Leonardo le regarda faire, hésitant à lui demander de rester pour la nuit. Les gardes le cherchaient forcément encore. A son tour, il se leva, alors que son ami mit la cape, serrant ensuite les différentes sangles.

\- Ezio, tu peux rester pour la-  
\- _Grazie amico mio_ , mais je dois partir maintenant avec Claudia et ma mère… Je vais les emmener en Espagne. Loin de toute cette folie.

Le brun mit son capuchon, se retournant vers l’artiste qui arborait un air inquiet. Ezio posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de le serrer contre lui. Leonardo lui rendit alors son étreinte avant de se détacher. Il l'accompagna ensuite jusqu’à la sortie de son atelier, vérifiant que la voie était libre. Une fois qu’il était sûr qu’il n’y avait aucun garde, il put laisser partir Ezio qui lui adressa un dernier au revoir. Se fondant dans la nuit, il s’éloigna à grands pas de l’atelier, rejoignant les maisons juste en face. Il ignora la douleur encore présente, grimpant rapidement une habitation pour atteindre les toits. Et ainsi, il s’en alla rejoindre sa seule famille restante, leur annoncer la nouvelle et partir loin et à jamais de Florence.


	2. Enfer vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait un an, qu'Ezio est partie avec sa mère et sa sœur. Leonardo, qui est sans nouvelle depuis, plonge dans les tréfonds de sa dépression et de la solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Voici donc la suite de cette petite fanfiction :) N'hésitez pas à aimer et à commenter !
> 
> /!\ : Assassin's Creed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Les images qui serviront à illustrer mon travail ne sont pas de moi. Toutes reprises de mon texte et plagiat sont interdites. Vous avez, bien sûr, le droit de vous en inspirer.

* * *

 

Il fixait longuement la toile qui était d'un blanc immaculé. Il tenait sans grande conviction son crayon et son bras était en suspension dans le vide. Leonardo Da Vinci pensait qu'il avait retrouvé cette motivation au fil du temps. Mais rien, il était toujours au point mort depuis cet avril 1476.

Dans un long souper, il laissa tomber son stylo sur le bureau avant de se lever, fixant longuement son atelier qui était vaguement éclairé par quelques bougies. Sans mal, il a été remarqué une fois de plus. Il n'avait que la force de nettoyer cet endroit, de ranger ses feuilles où il était marqué des idées qu'il avait abandonné à la seconde. La poussière s'accumulait par la même occasion, comme les toiles d'araignée au plafond et chaque poutre.

L'atelier avait toujours résumé ses états d'âme, c'était la pièce dont il devait prendre soin avant toute! Lui qui avait déjà souvent rendu visite à ses œuvres… L'entretenir ne servait plus à rien maintenant, il était maintenant au plus bas. Naïvement, il ne devrait pas s'empêcher de dire qu'il devrait être mis en ordre tout cela, comme dans sa vie. Il grogna, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'a jamais fait et fait son habitude, il a été remis cela à demain, pour procrastiner les jours suivants. Il se sentait si misérable.

D'un pas traînant, il se réjouissait de la pièce d'à côté, s'installant dans le canapé vert qu'il fixa. Dans ses idées noires qui seraient rédigées dans sa tête, il pensait à Ezio qu'il n'avait pas été oublié depuis l'assassinat d'Alberti; un été écoulé depuis. Il se demandait si tout allait pour mieux, s'ils étaient bien arrivés en Espagne, commentaient-ils Claudia et Maria… Étaient-ils au moins en vie? This see the mit mal.

Il se détourne du canapé pour le poser sur le plafond, ses journées se résument à cela: s'asseoir, attendre et ne rien faire. Leonardo avait perdu beaucoup de choses, surtout après l'assassinat du père et de ses deux fils Auditeur et départ, d'Ezio, de son cœur et de sa mère, de ce qui était vraiment parfait. , dans lequel il s'enfonçait plus profondément. Leonardo savait qu'il doutait sans doute d'une punition divine pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été stupide de faire confiance à cet ho-

Le Florentin fut coupé net dans ses pensées par trois coups sonores provenant de la porte d’entrée. Dans un premier temps, curieux, il releva la tête en clignant des yeux. Il y a eu bien longtemps qu’on avait frappé à sa porte. Par réflexe, il allait se lever avant que la méfiance ne l’envahisse. Qui pouvait bien le solliciter ? Et surtout à cette heure si tardive ? Il commença à paniquer, pensant qu’on venait sans doute à nouveau l’humilier ou pire encore, l’arrêter une seconde fois. Il vivait chaque jour avec cette crainte, que des preuves furent trouver pour l’incriminer lui et les autres…

Trois nouveaux coups retentissaient, plus fort, mais aussi plus impatient. Leonardo se rendit compte qu’il avait posé sa main le long de son cou, pensant inconsciemment à la corde qui l’attendait… Ou bien au bûcher comme on lui avait souvent répété durant le procès. D’un pas incertain, il s’approcha sans conviction de la porte d'entrée, où il hésita grandement. Il avait posé sa main sur la poignée et avait fermé les yeux pour se donner un minimum de courage avant d’ouvrir lentement la porte, le cœur battant et appréhendant la suite des événements.

Il vit en premier, un pan de vêtement d’un blanc si éclatant qu’il contrastait avec cette nuit sans lune. En montant lentement son regard, il put voir qu’il portait un foulard rouge à la taille, avec une ceinture au symbole qui lui était familier. Il s’accrocha à cette idée pour se rassurer, voulant moins paraître nerveux et surtout faible. Sans plus attendre, il chercha les yeux de l’homme qui se tenait au pas de sa porte. Ce dernier les avait cachés par un capuchon qui ressemblait au bec d’un oiseau.

C’était alors que son regard fade retrouvait un semblant d’éclat. Que son visage fermé et épuisé se fendit en un sourire. La personne en face redressa légèrement la tête pour montrer ses yeux tout en abaissant sa capuche, révélant son visage que Leonardo avait eut peur d’oublier. L’artiste était si heureux de revoir enfin Ezio, qu’un court instant, cela lui semblait si irréel, que c’était sans doute encore l’une de ses hallucinations d’un soir qui lui jouait des tours. Alors, par réflexe et de peur que cela ne soit qu’un mirage, le Florentin tendit sa main pour la poser contre la poitrine de son ami qui ne broncha pas et qui, surtout, ne disparut point.

  * Ezio ! _Amico mio_ ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Rentre donc !



Rapidement, il se décala pour le faire entrer, refermant la porte à la hâte. Il conduisit par la suite Ezio au salon, ne voulant surtout pas qu’il s’attarde sur l’état de son atelier. Il le fit patienter, allant dans la cuisine pour préparer une boisson chaude. Il revenait à grand pas avec de l’eau où il y faisait infuser des feuilles et des plantes. L’assassin le regardait en détail, observant le moindre fait et geste de Leonardo. Une fois tout installé, il prit place sur le fauteuil juste à côté, impatient de savoir ce qu’il devenait depuis tout ce temps et oubliant son mal constant.

  * Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te revoir ici, à _Firenze_ , chez moi ! Tu m’as tellement manqué, je n’avais aucune nouvelle ! Je m'inquiétais tellement ! Dis moi tout ! C’est comment l’Espagne ? la route c’est-elle bien passée ? Comment vont Claudia et Maria ? Déballait-il, faisant doucement rire Ezio.
  * Calme toi _amico_ … Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir. Nous ne sommes pas aller jusqu’en _Spagna_. Mon oncle, Mario, nous héberge dans sa villa à Monteriggioni où j’ai pu en apprendre plus sur ma famille et sa vraie nature… Mais je te raconterais tout ça en détail un autre jour ! Je suis ici pour autre chose…
  * Ah oui ?



Ezio fouilla dans sa sacoche et lui tendit un parchemin que Leonardo parcourra du regard rapidement.

  * Ezio ! Tu as trouvé une nouvelle page du codex !
  * Je l’ai acquise récemment lors d’une mission et je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion pour venir te voir.



Leonardo hocha la tête et se leva pour aller dans son atelier, voulant la décrypter aussitôt. Mais son ami l’arrêta en posant doucement sa main sur son bras, l’invitant à se rasseoir.

  * La _pagina_ va attendre Leonardo, il y a plus important ici, que cette dernière.
  * Ah oui ? Demandait-il, perplexe et reprenant place dans son siège.
  * _Voi_.



L’aîné pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire par là. À quel moment qu’il était plus important qu’une page du codex ? Leonardo l’interrogea longuement du regard alors qu’Ezio se tairait dans son silence. Il attendait quoi ? Qu’il devinait la raison de sa présence ? Voyant son incompréhension, le brun prit la parole :

  * Mon oncle veut que je me concentre sur ma mission et mon apprentissage, c’est pour cela que je n’ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Dés que j’ai eu cette page, j’ai pris le premier _cavallo_ pour venir te voir et mettre une chose au clair : ta dépression.



Il fut un temps à Leonardo pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de dire. Sa dépression ? Comment avait-il pu le savoir ? Il ne sortait pas de chez lui, parlait à très peu de monde ! Comment cette information avait-elle pu parvenir jusqu’aux oreilles d’Ezio ? Il se força de sourire, riant nerveusement alors qu’il prit son infusion, buvant un peu. Il voulait se ressaisir.

  * Voyons, je ne le suis pas !
  * Tout le monde en parle ! Ça commence à retentir dans toute la Toscan et Monteriggioni et crois moi, les vendeurs d’œuvre d’art sont très bavards ! Tout comme les crieurs de nouvelles d’ailleurs.



Leonardo détourna le regard, perdant son masque si maladroitement mit. Alors toute l’Italie le savait ? C’était si voyant que cela ? Il soupira, ses yeux se levant vers le plafond.

  * Il n’y a rien à dire… C’est du passé et je dois maintenant avancer.
  * Du passé ? Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état Leonardo ? Un _caro amico_ m’a dit un jour “Ezio… Il faut que tu parle. Tout garder est tout sauf bon”. A mon tour d’être à ton écoute ! Je veux aussi pouvoir te soulager d’un poids comme tu l’as si bien fait pour moi.
  * _Va bene_ … Fit-il, se résignant. Il n’avait pas la foi de refuser, sachant qu’Ezio insisterait. Que veux tu savoir ?
  * Tout de cette affaire, la vérité et ce que tu ressens. N’ai pas peur, jamais je ne te jugerais.



L’artiste le regardait longuement avant de soupirer, passant une main le long de son visage. Il se sentait si fatigué soudainement.

  * Il… Il s’appelle Jacopo Saltarelli. Il avait dix-sept ans au moment des faits. C’était un de mes premiers modèles… Jeune et... beau, prostitué aussi. Il était inspirant et j’aimais énormément le peindre. Trop peut-être ? Je me suis _molto_ attaché à lui et… Ce qu’il a porté en justice est vrai Ezio… Lui et moi l'avons… _Fatto davvero_. Pour ce qui est de Bartolomeo, de Bacino et Lionardo, je ne sais pas.  
  
Si l’affaire n’a donné aucune suite, c’est à cause d’un manque de preuves, je fus sauvé du bûcher grâce à cela, et sans doute dû à une intervention de Lorenzo Médicis… Mais ils ont tenu à me garder dans l’une de leur prison miteuse pendant deux mois…
  * C’est pour cela que ma mère n’avait plus de tes nouvelles ?
  * Oui… Ezio cette affaire m’a… En quelque sorte détruit, elle m’a fait beaucoup de mal et continue encore de me tourmenter. Mon père se doute bien qu’il y ait eu quelque chose et nous sommes en froid depuis… Enfin, plus encore qu’avant, serait plus juste. J’ai toujours le soutien de mon maître, mais la plupart de mon entourage m’a délaissé suite à ça. Et des personnes continuent de remuer le couteau, ceux qui se souviennent de cette affaire et qui veulent y croire… Ils me traitent de sodomite… De _Pederasta_.  
  
Personne ne veut faire affaire avec moi, pratiquement personne ne veut me donner une chance pour mes créations… Je ne dors pratiquement plus, j’ai perdu l’envie de manger. Je vis reclus, la tête vide d’imagination et de motivation. Je n’arrive plus à dessiner, je n’ai plus goût à rien. Je me sens si seul… Si tu savais toutes ses idées noires qui m'envahissent… Je ne cesse de penser à ce bûcher qui m’attend sans doute, ou bien à cette corde délivrante qui aurait pu enlever tout ce mal-être qui m’enchaîne… J’ai tout fichu en l’air… _È tutta colpa mia_ ! Je suis enfermé dans cet enfer qui me tue de l'intérieur...
  * Non ce n’est pas de ta faute... Tu es une personne _grande amico mio_ ! Ils oublieront vite et verront le génie que tu es. J’y veillerai personnellement s’il le faut.
  * Ezio… Comment tu peux dire que je suis formidable ? Ne devrais-je pas te dégoûter ? Comme la majorité de la population ?
  * _Come_ ? Tu es mon ami ! Et comme tu me l’avais si bien dit sur ce même canapé : jamais je ne t’abandonnerai. Qu’importe tes préférences sexuelles, qu’importe tes choix, qu’importe tes conquêtes. Je te serais loyal jusqu’à ma mort, _amico_.



Leonardo le regarda longuement, quelques larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pâles et Ezio pu voir toute l’étendue de cette dépression qui ravageait son ami. Il était si blanc… Cela se voyait qu’il sortait très peu. Il avait l’air d’être tellement épuisé, comme si dormir était devenu une chose insoutenable. Ses yeux bleus qui respiraient si bien la joie de vivre, étaient fades… Sans éclat, paumé. Et sa maigreur était affolante, depuis combien de temps il ne s’était pas fait un vrai repas ? L’assassin reporta son attention sur le peintre qui reprit la parole, lui qui pleurait en silence.

  * J’aurais tant voulu entendre des mots semblables depuis le début… J’aurais voulu un quelconque soutien de la part de mon père… Peut-être aurais-je pu lui dire la _verità_ ? S’il n’était pas si renfermé d’esprit comme ce monde ! Et je ne sais moi-même pas ce que je suis réellement… Un jour, je peux m’attarder sur une _donna_ comme avoir le plaisir coupable de m’imaginer avec un _uomo_. J’ai voulu essayer… Voir comment c’était… Et c’est tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Je me sens pitoyable…
  * Tu ne l’es pas _amico_ … Tu es quelqu’un de fort, tu as su garder la tête haute.
  * Tu appel ça garder la tête haute ? Je me terre chez moi… La peur au ventre… Et je sombre au milieu d’un océan sans fin, constamment en tempête… _Sono pietoso_.
  * Tu le redis encore une fois et je te secoue tel un _melo_ pour que ça rentre dans ta tête ! Tu ne l’es pas et ce n’est point discutable. Tu es _un grande genio_ !



Leonardo esquisse un léger sourire et le florentin fit de même. Le brun se leva et prit le bras de l’artiste, l’invitant à faire de même. Une fois debout lui aussi, l’assassin le serra alors fort contre lui. Au début interdit, le peintre lui rendit timidement son étreinte, inspirant un bon coup. Il apprécia alors ce moment de douceur, oubliant toute cette misère au pas de sa porte.

Ezio massa doucement sa tête, restant ainsi durant un long moment. Il voulait le réconforter, prendre un peu de son fardeau, voulant le soulager de toute cette angoisse constante. À son tour, il voulait l’aider. À son tour, il voulait lui prêter main forte comme Leonardo l’avait fait, un an auparavant. Il voulait lui faire savoir que jamais, il ne sera pas seul dans cette histoire. Qu’ils seront tous les deux, des parias de cette société s’il le fallait.

  * Je regrette… De n’être pas venu plutôt…
  * Ce n’est rien… Tu es là maintenant _amico_ … _Ti ringrazio di tutto_ ... Ezio.
  * _Anch'io ti ringrazio_ …



Ezio serra un instant plus son étreinte avant de se reculer. Il le regarda longuement et passa sa main le long ses deux joues, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore.

  * Cela va mieux ?
  * Beaucoup mieux…
  * _Bene_ ! Je vais rester pour la nuit.
  * Tu n’es pas obligé…
  * Si _amico_ ! Que je veille à ce que tu mange bien, que tu dorme et il faut aussi traduire la page du codex. Et donner un bon coup de balais à ton atelier… Qui est pas mal en désordre... Je pense peut-être rester quelques jours en réalité !
  * Fort bien mon ami ! Que veux tu manger ?
  * Des _pasta_ ! Cela sera suffisant pour te faire retrouver un début d'appétit.



L'artiste hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine, chantonnant légèrement. L’assassin fit de même, venant l’aider. Et ainsi, les deux amis passèrent la soirée ensemble. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu, parlant de tout et de rien. Le lendemain, ils prirent le temps de sortir, de longuement marcher avant de revenir dans l’atelier, pour tout remettre en ordre avant de décoder la page du codex. Ezio prétexta à son oncle d’avoir une mission, pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps à Florence. Il voulait s’assurer que son ami retrouvait goût à la vie. Qu’il ne rate aucun repas, qu’Ezio puisse punir le peu de personne faisant preuve d’irrespect à son égard et qu’il dorme paisiblement.

Et Leonardo oublia complètement ses soucis et se promit de remonter dignement la pente, se séparer de nouveau, de retrouver l'envie et la motivation! Ezio qui était heureux de voir qu'il allait mieux. Les idées à la fois oubliées avant d'être achevé, les commandes sont reprises au petit et au brun se prêtent au jeu, devenant pour quelques jours le modèle de Leonardo.

Et dans cet enfer vide de tout, où la souffrance se mêlait si bien à la joie.  
Ils se promettent mutuellement de veiller l'un sur l'autre.  
A jamais.


	3. Et le sol devint pourpre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo s'en va pour le marché et croise Ezio en pleine mission d'assassinat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et l’univers d’Assassin’s Creed ne m’appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture à vous !

 

Le Florentin était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, respirant l’air frais de Venise. Il aimait beaucoup cette ville qui animait une certaine passion en lui. Leonardo était inspiré par ces femmes et ces hommes, par ces bâtiments et ces canaux. Ces jeux de lumière également et ces couchers de soleil où le feu de ce dernier caressait l’eau. Aucunement, il ne regrettait pas Florence, cela lui avait fait un bien fou de changer de paysage ! Mais il devait bien avouer que cette dernière lui manquait.

Par chance, une partie de cette ville était venue avec lui : Ezio Auditore. Il avait pas mal à faire ici, ses ennemis étaient partout et de plus en plus coriaces. Le temps passait si vite… Bientôt six ans que le malheureux traquait sans relâche ceux qui ont tué son père et ses frères. L’artiste soupirait doucement avant de longuement bâiller. Cela faisait deux heures qu’il était levé et le Florentin était déjà bien fatigué ! L’homme s’était couché bien tard, ayant tant de pages de codex à traduire. Il n’était même pas encore à la moitié, l’assassin veillait toujours en prendre le maximum avant de venir le voir. Il pourrait s’en occuper en journée, mais son emploi du temps était si serré. Alors, il grattait sur ses heures de sommeils.

Leonardo referma la fenêtre de sa chambre et se retourna, reprenant son balai en chantonnant. Il avait longuement lavé sa maison et son atelier, aidé par son nouvel apprenti. Il vérifiait que la pièce soit bien propre, avant de quitter l’endroit à grands pas, tout en faisant savoir à Milo qu’il partait au marché. La cuisine commençait à être vide et il n’avait plus de teinture ! Et Da Vinci ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être en rupture de stock : il avait tant de commandes à finir, tant d’idées à mettre en place ! Son génie était sans limite depuis quelques mois.

Le Florentin fit une rapide liste avant de quitter sa maison et se mettre en route.  Le soleil se rapprochait lentement de son zénith, le ciel était dégagé, par chance, il n’y aurait pas de pluie, en cette chaude journée de printemps.  Leonardo marchait tranquillement dans les rues animées à cette heure-ci, des personnes passaient les bras chargés, d’autres se promener tranquillement et les gardes faisaient leurs rondes habituelles.  Il prenait le temps de saluer quelques passants qu’ils reconnaissaient :  des modèles, des amis, des proches ou bien juste des personnes qui appréciaient son travail.  Parfois, ils s’arrêtaient un moment pour discuter de tout et de n’importe quoi.  Il était heureux, d’avoir pu renouer des liens sociaux et il ne pouvait que remercier Ezio, qui l’avait aidé à se relever, à se détourner de sa dépression et à faire face à autrui.

La population se faisait plus dense, alors qu’il arrivait au marché.  L’homme regrettait d’être parti si tard en voyant le monde qu’il y avait.  Leonardo hésita à rentrer chez lui pour y passer dans l’après-midi.  Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se faire bousculer par les autres à tout bout de champ et de supporter ce brouhaha chaotique.  Mais l’artiste décida de continuer, ne sachant pas si plus tard, il sera motivé.  Alors, il déambulait, regardant attentivement tout ce dont il avait besoin.  Pour travailler, il souhaitait toujours avoir du matériel de bonne qualité, les meilleures teintures, les meilleurs pinceaux et surtout de très bonnes toiles !  Il était exigeant et il n’hésitait pas à y mettre le prix quand cela était nécessaire.  Leonardo regarda sa liste qu’il raillait au fil des achats, se voyant à la fin de celle-ci, au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes.  Il lui manquait encore quelques emplettes, mais qu’il ne trouvait point.

Dans un haussement d’épaule, l’artiste fit le chemin inverse, commençant à s’en aller de toute cette agitation et enfin rentrer chez lui.  Mais il s’arrêta brusquement, évitant de justesse une personne qui courrait en hurlant “ _Assassino  !_ ” Il cligna des yeux et entendit d’autres cris.  Il se dit alors qu’Ezio n’était pas loin.  Contrairement aux autres qui couraient dans sa direction opposée, lui, tentait de rejoindre la place, bousculant parfois les passants qui étaient sous l’emprise de la panique.  Avec grande difficulté, il atteignit l’endroit où au centre, se tenait une petite fontaine et il le vit…  Tout vêtu de pourpre, un foulard d’un bleu fade autour de sa taille, la cape des Médicis au vent qu’il gardait par fierté et une boucle de ceinture qui lui était si familière.  Alors, Leonardo s’arrêta là, où tout le monde fuyait, hypnotisé par les mouvements de son ami.  C’était la première fois, qu’il voyait le Florentin en action.

Ce dernier évitait sans mal les épées, de sa lame, il faisait reculer quelques gardes, en blessant d’autres au passage.  Et il virevoltait sous les yeux de Leonardo qui ne rata pas une miette, mémorisant à grande vitesse chaque mouvement d’épée, de bras, de jambes, d’esquive et de contre-attaque.  Il imprégnait cette scène au plus profond de lui, retenant chaque détail.  La douleur des gardes, les grimaces d’Ezio face à l’effort considérable pour tenir la cadence et l’adrénaline qui était à son point d’orgue.  Il se devait de peindre cette scène qui s’offrait à lui.

Ezio n’avait pas remarqué que son ami le regardait de loin, enchaînant les gardes qui s’accumulaient autour de lui.  Il réussit à assener un coup fatal pour trois d’entre eux, mais il se sentait déjà bien épuisé.  Alors, rangeant son épée, il éclata au sol une bombe fumigène pour faire ensuite sortir ses deux lames secrètes dans un mouvement ravageur.  Sans perdre de temps, il creva le crâne de deux gardes, en égorgea un autre, se jeta sur un quatrième avant de planter le dernier qui le suppliait de ne pas le tuer.  Une fois qu’il fut enfin tranquille, il s’élança vers un bâtiment qu’il escaladait avec une facilité déconcertante, rejoignant la suite de la place où s’était réfugiée sa cible.

Ne voulant pas le perdre de vu, Leonardo courut pour le rejoindre, évitant à nouveau d’autres passants qui fuyaient le lieu attaqué par l’assassin.  Essoufflé, il regardait l’endroit qui était un cul-de-sac, entourait de bâtiments.  Et Ezio se tenait non loin de là, lui qui avait sauté d’un toit et c’était réceptionné au sol.  Il se redressa lentement et il s’approchait d’un pas félin vers sa nouvelle victime qui lui ordonnait de lui laisser la vie sauve, auquel cas la foudre divine s’abattrait sur lui, s’il le tuait.  Sans se rendre compte, Leonardo s’approchait également, toujours aussi hypnotisé par cette scène qui lui semblait quelque peu irréaliste.

L’autre florentin se mit sur sa cible qui avait trébuché, l’attrapa par le col et fit pression sur son cou. Ezio déballait une série de questions, toujours en quête de savoir, mais aussi de vérité. Pourquoi sa famille ? Pourquoi les templiers ? Pourquoi les assassins ? Pourquoi Venise ? Florence et peut-être même le monde entier ? Que signifiait cette guerre sans fin ? Mais l’homme refusait de répondre, l’insultant de tous les noms et le maudissant. Ezio comprit bien vite qu’il perdait son temps. Alors il leva sa lame, prêt à l’égorger, mais le rire de sa victime le fit arrêter.

  * Pourquoi, riez-vous ?
  * Vous allez me tuer alors qu’il y a un témoin ?



Curieux, Ezio se retourna pour croiser le regard de Leonardo Da Vinci.  Ce dernier le fixait aussi, le souffle court et le cœur battant, tenant fermement son panier.  L’artiste fit un léger hochement de tête et l’assassin lui gratifia d’un sourire complice avant de se retourner vers sa victime.

  * Ne vous inquiétez par pour cela… Je vais bien m’occuper de lui, juste après vous !



Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, plantant sa lame en plein cœur. Rapidement, il adressa quelques mots en italien avant de se redresser d’un geste vif. Ezio se retournait vers son ami qui s’approchait alors de lui. Le voyant faire, le brun leva son bras ne voulant pas qu’il fasse un pas de plus, l’inquiétude le prenant soudainement.

  * _Vai via_  Leonardo ! Les gardes vont arriver ils ne faut qu’ils te… Voient avec… Moi…



Les claquements des armures lui signifiaient qu’il était déjà trop tard. Leonardo se retourna pour voir une bonne dizaine de gardes apparaître. Il fit alors un pas en arrière, déglutissant, pendant que derrière lui, Ezio courrait, tentant de le rejoindre. Les soldats comprirent bien vite que l’artiste était complice avec l’assassin et ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour charger également sur les deux hommes. La peur au ventre et la mâchoire tremblante, Leonardo eut l’impression que le temps s’arrêta, alors qu’il reculait, les yeux s’ouvrant en grand. Un homme qui était proche de lui leva son épée, hésitant en voyant que l’artiste avait rien pour se défendre. Ce dernier, dans un mouvement désespéré, lâcha son panier pour lever ses bras, voulant protéger son visage. Il ferma les yeux, appréhendant le coup qui ne tardait pas à s’abattre sur lui.

Il ressentit un vif douleur à son avant-bras, il se replia alors sur lui-même, sa bouche laissant échapper une longue plainte. Une autre estocade fut portée sur lui, au dos cette fois. Un coup de lame le long de sa chair, amplifiant cette souffrance. Il s’écroula alors et entendit une détonation forte, comme un feu d’artifice. Il vit un homme s’écroulait avant de voir passer Ezio qui avait chargé son arme a feu. Ce dernier, envahit par la peur et l’adrénaline qui revenait à grands pas, sortait ses deux lames, se mettant entre Leonardo et les gardes, signe qu’il le protégerait coûte que coûte.

Dans un cri de rage, il ne perdit pas de temps, se jetant sur le premier homme à porter de lame, l’égorgeant sans remords. Il plia ensuite ses genoux, évitant le coup d’une hache et profita pour planter un couteau entre les plis de l’armure blindée d’un des soldats. Il se releva ensuite avec souplesse, parant une épée qui allait s’abattre sur l’artiste toujours à terre. Après quelques coups échangés, il réussit à planter plusieurs fois ses deux lames contre cet assaillant. D’une main tremblante et ensanglantée, il prit sa dernière bombe fumigène qu’il activait, profitant alors pour tuer trois autres gardes qui se protégeaient difficilement.

Mais la fumée se dissipait bien vite à cause d’un coup de vent bien fort. Les gardes restants en profitaient pour attaquer en même temps. Ezio eut du mal à esquiver et parer les coups qui sont destinés à lui et à son ami. L’assassin se prit une estocade à la taille, le faisant crier de douleur. Un autre garde en profita pour lui asséner un coup de garde au visage, le faisant tomber en arrière. Les yeux écarquillés, Leonardo le regarda s’écrouler, criant son nom avant de remarquer qu’un homme s’approchait de lui, crachant du sang.

Le souffle court et sifflant à cause de la douleur, l’artiste rampait pour s’éloigner du soldat qui eut un bien mauvais rire. Leonardo mit la main sur quelques pierres qu’il jetait au visage de ce dernier dans un espoir de le blesser ou bien même de le ralentir. Mais il ne le touchait guère et ne faisait qu’accroître la rage de ce dernier, qui accélérait son pas. Le Florentin finissait par se cognait contre le mur d’une maison, fixant le garde qui levait son épée.

  * S’il vous plaît ! Me tuer pas !  _Per piecere_  !



Un large sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du garde en entendant les supplices du pauvre homme. Ignorant sa demande, il approcha rapidement son épée de Leonardo qui, dans un geste irréfléchi, arrêta la lame de ses deux mains. Il sentait cette dernière transperçait ses deux paumes dont le sang s’échappait. L’artiste hurla de douleur, en plus du nom d’Ezio et il tenta de tenir la pointe loin de son torse alors qu’un sanglot le prit.

Le visage de Leonardo se tordait à cause de la souffrance et de l’effort considérable qu’il faisait. Il voulait tenir bon, espérant que le Florentin se relevait pour lui venir en aide. Mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait guère le voir. Il commença à fermer les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière dans un grognement rauque, ses jambes se repliant pour l’aider dans son effort. Le souffle saccadé et le cœur battant la chamade, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient son visage en plus de ses larmes. Ses mains, qui étaient couvertes d’un épais liquide rouge, lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Tout son corps se tordait et tremblait, il sentait qu’il n’allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Il hurla à nouveau, essayant de se donner un semblant de courage pour réussir à faire reculer l’épée et l’homme qui était à deux doigts de l’embrocher. Mais c’était si difficile, la douleur l’épuisait et il n’était pas aussi fort que son opposant. Ce dernier, prenant appuie sur ses jambes, mettait toutes ses forces, ne quittant pas du regard le visage de Leonardo qui suppliait encore. Le peintre pouvait alors sentir la tranche avançait le long de ses paumes, intensifiant sa blessure déjà si grande et le souffle chaud et rapide du soldat contre sa joue. La pointe commençait à se frayer un chemin contre son torse, il traversa ses vêtements pour venir percer sa peau et le bleu de sa tenue virait petit à petit au rouge. Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre, couvrant un nouveau crie de l’artiste qui avait lâché cette épée qu’il ne pouvait plus retenir.

Le garde qui lui faisait face, ouvra la bouche, le souffle coupé. Il mit une main contre le bas de son ventre, se reculant de quelques pas et lâchant l’arme. Leonardo, qui avait du mal à laisser ses yeux ouverts, pu y voir du sang s’y couler, souillant la main de cet homme. Le Florentin leva difficilement la tête, les mains tremblantes et il vit une lame transperçait la gorge du soldat mourant. Dans un mouvement de rage, Ezio jeta le cadavre avant de ranger sa lame, haletant. Derrière lui, la place était jonchée de corps.

  * Cela va aller  _amico mio_ … Cela va aller… On va aller voir un médecin… Hein ?  _Aspetta il amico mio_.



Sur ces mots, Ezio le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras et il s’en aller à grand pas, ramenant Leonardo chez lui pour lui apporter des soins d’urgence dans un premier temps, demandant à Milo de ramener un médecin le plus vite que possible.


	4. Oublions la peur et la souffrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Suite et avant dernière partie de « Et si demain… Le monde était meilleur ? » ! J’espère qu’il vous plaira, je suis assez fière de ce texte ! Bonne lecture 😀
> 
> /!\ : L’univers et les personnes sont à Ubisoft. Concernant la partie avec la maman de Leonardo, je ne sais pas du tout si cela est vrai ! Je m’inspire de ce qu’était dit et montré dans « Da Vinci Demon’s » qui est une excellente série !

* * *

 

À chaque fois qu’il tentait d’ouvrir les yeux, il voyait le monde vaciller. Quand il voulait se redresser, plusieurs mains le plaquaient contre ce qui était un lit. Le souffle court, criant de douleur, il était enfermé dans une bulle de peur et de nausée infâme. Leonardo avait l’impression d’avoir la tête sous l’eau, il entendait à peine les personnes qui se hâtaient autour de lui et ce bourdonnement constant… Un sifflement dans ses oreilles qui était irritable et aigu, devenant vite insupportable. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et si lourd… Comme si le poids du monde s’était abattu sur ses épaules.

Il tentait à nouveau d’ouvrir les yeux. Leonardo voyait alors flou et il eut un haut de cœur. Pourquoi tout tournait si vite ? Il cria encore, sentant un liquide brûlant dans ses plaies. Il voulut se redresser, de bouger et de se débattre pour se défaire de cette douleur constante. Mais une fois de plus, on le maintenait, lui intimant de ne plus faire un geste. Oh, comme il se sentait si mal… Le Florentin ouvra sa bouche sèche, voulant parler, mais seule une longue plainte traversait ses lèvres tremblante. Il leva le bras, essayant de toucher quelqu’un, mais il retomba mollement dans un bruit sourd. Il sentait une main se poser contre son front, le pouce de cette dernière lui caressant la peau. Leonardo eut l’impression de reconnaître ce toucher et il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, souhaitant voir la personne.

La lumière l’éblouissait et il voyait toujours aussi mal, mais il put distinguer des cheveux bruns et des yeux qui le fixaient. Les siens se refermaient à nouveau, alors qu’un homme demandait de bien le tenir. Leonardo sentait à ses mains le maintenir fort alors qu’une aiguille transperçait sa main gauche. Il tenta de se relever, d’appeler Ezio, mais il ne pouvait que gémir de douleur. La respiration difficile, le tiraillement dû à sa chair qui se refermait était atroces et il commençait à bien se douter, que ce n’était que le début. Une main continuait de masser son crâne et le peintre s’accrocha alors sur cette sensation pour oublier ce mal physique qui l’étreignait.

Il entendit un coup de ciseau qui le fit frissonner. Une personne se déplaçait à grands pas, venant à sa droite. On lui prit alors sa main, tenant fermement son poignet et comme pour sa jumelle, une aiguille pénétra de nouveau sa peau, recousant la plaie. Leonardo ne pouvait point contrôler son corps qui tentait de se replier sur lui-même, il sentait qu’on l’entravait contre le matelas. Le Florentin eu un léger pleure, essayant de dégager sa main, sans résultat. Il avait si mal.

  * E… z… Ezi…o…
  * Chuuut amico mio…  _è finita presto_.
  * Que… Arrêaaah… Maaaal…
  * Arrête de parler… Calme toi…



Il eut un nouveau coup de ciseau et il sentait qu’on enlevait sa chemise mouillée par la sueur et le sang. Leonardo ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, voyant mieux que tout à l’heure. Il vit dans un premier temps un médecin qui imbibait d’alcool un chiffon. En relevant la tête, il rencontrait le regard de Milo et d’une autre personne, sans doute l’assistant de l’autre homme. Détournant sa tête vers la droite, il vit le visage inquiet et soulagé d’Ezio, qui massait toujours sa tête. Et il s’accrochait à lui, alors que le docteur passait le chiffon sur la blessure qui se trouvait le long de son bras avant de le recoudre. Cela étant fini, il se concentra sur le trou qui fut causé par l’épée. Se penchant vers le torse de Leonardo, le docteur veillait à bien nettoyer la blessure, avant de lier le bout de peau avec du fil. Il se recula ensuite, soupirant doucement et se détendant.

  * C’est bientôt fini. On va le retourner doucement pour s’occuper de son dos. A trois ?  _Uno, due, tre_  !



Les quatre personnes déplacées simultanément Leonardo qui grogna. Quand il fut bien installé, le châtain s’accrochait au bras d’Ezio qui le regardait avec tristesse. Le médecin lava le tissu avant de remettre de l’alcool pour nettoyer la longue plaie qui était d’un rouge vif. L’assassin ne put s’empêcher de s’en vouloir, en voyant le peintre dans un piteux état. Comme l’avait signalé l’homme : c’était un miracle qu’il soit encore en vie, après tout le sang qu’il avait perdu. Dans son arrogance, l’assassin ne lui avait pas dit de fuir plutôt, dès qu’il avait appris sa présence. Il voulait un instant flatter son égo, qu’il le voyait en action ! À l’arrivée des gardes, il pensait pouvoir le protéger, de montrer à quel point, il était devenu fort. Mais il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas changé, durant ses six années. Son égocentrisme toujours d’actualité avait failli coûter la vie de son ami le plus proche et le plus fidèle.

Le docteur finit de fermer la longue blessure avant de bander le dos et le torse, ainsi que les deux mains et le bras. Il jeta ses outils souillés, prenant la parole : il dicta alors les recommandations et insista sur le fait qu’ils devaient venir le chercher à toutes pertes de conscience, si les plaies ne se refermaient pas d’elles-mêmes ou bien si elles s’ouvraient tout simplement. Milo et Ezio hochaient la tête et le Florentin paya le médecin qui repartait. Il donna aussi un supplément à l’apprenti de Leonardo qui avait tenu à rester jusqu’au bout. Le jeune homme s’en allait à son tour, après s’être assuré que son maître ira bien. Ezio remonta dans la chambre de l’artiste et il le regarda dormir. Doucement, il prit place sur une chaise et attendit son réveil.

*****

Leonardo se sentait pâteux, quand il se réveilla. Les lueurs du soleil réchauffaient son visage pâle et épuisé. Prenant appuie sur ses deux bras, l’artiste se releva difficilement, plaquant une main sur son crâne qui l’élançait. Il respirait faiblement, alors qu’il regardait autour de lui, reconnaissant sa chambre. Le Florentin ne bougeait pas, comme interdit, alors qu’il repensait à la veille, à cette attaque qui avait si mal tourné et à ses soins qui étaient également une véritable torture. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse bandé, puis sur ses mains qui étaient toujours aussi tremblantes. Quelle idée il avait eu, à arrêter cette lame sans protection et à pleine main. Mais il n’était pas mort… Au moins.

La porte s’ouvrait dans un grincement. Curieux, il leva la tête et rencontra le visage fatigué d’Ezio. Ce dernier s’arrêta net avant de s’approcher rapidement en le voyant debout. L’assassin se mit en face de Da Vinci, venant le serrer doucement contre lui dans un long soupir de soulagement. Ses doigts se mêlaient à sa chevelure alors qu’il plongeait sa tête contre le cou de son ami, quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Leonardo répondit à son étreinte, se blottissant dans ses bras.

  * Si tu savais à quel point je m’en veux… Tout est de ma faute… Oh pardonne-moi amico… Perdonami…
  * Non… Non Ezio… Ce n’est de ta faute. J’aurais dû partir comme tout le monde. Tu n’aurais pas eu à me défendre. Tu aurais pus fuir tranquillement sans te battre. Ezio… Non piangere amico mio.



L’assassin fit un léger non de la tête, n’arrivant pas à contenir ses larmes. Cela devait sortir, il avait besoin d’évacuer ce trop-plein d’émotion qu’il avait endossé toute la nuit. La peur, le doute, la souffrance, la culpabilité… La joie et le soulagement de le savoir sain et sauf. Ezio se reculait légèrement pour le regarder et plaqua ses deux mains sur le visage du Florentin, déposant alors plein de doux baisers qui fit doucement rire son ami, le laissant faire. Il n’avait pas la force de l’arrêter de toute façon et cette affection soudaine était agréable en plus d’être apaisante. Ezio s’arrêta au bout d’un instant, caressant ses joues avant de se lever, essuyant ses larmes.

  * Reste au lit, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais te faire à manger.



Le châtain hocha la tête et Ezio s’en allait pour rejoindre la cuisine. Leonardo resta un instant assis, fixant longuement la porte avant de s’allonger, grimaçant de douleur. Il mit ses mains à hauteur de visage pour les regarder. Elles tremblotaient toujours, en plus d’être douloureuse et il remarquait qu’il y avait quelques taches de sang sur le pansement. Mais rien de bien alarmant pour le moment, c’était tout à fait normal.

Au bout d’une bonne vingtaine de minutes, son ami revenait avec deux bols de pâtes et un peu de viande. Ils mangèrent dans un silence partagé, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l’autre. À la fin du repas, Ezio vérifiait ses blessures et changea les bandages qu’il avait aux mains. Il s’allongea ensuite au côté de Leonardo, fixant le plafond qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Au fil des heures, la pièce s’assombrissait alors que la pluie claquait doucement contre la fenêtre. Bercé par la respiration lente du peintre et par l’orage qui approchait, Ezio tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

*****

_Cette sensation était insupportable. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les croassements lugubres des corbeaux, alors qu’il avançait au milieu de cette foule. Il avait sa tenue d’assassin, la capuche couvrant son regard et ses lames étaient sorties, luisant de sang._ _  
_

_Chacun de ses pas, était un calvaire. Il avait l’impression d’être de plus en plus lourd, avançant tant bien que mal alors qu’une douleur sourde le prenait soudainement. Il pourrait s’arrêter, mais une chose au fond de lui, criait d’avancer. Et il marchait, longuement, sur cette place sans fin, où chaque personne se tournait lentement, fixant le Florentin de leurs yeux cachés par des masques de carnavals, plus hideux les uns des autres._

_Et cette sensation qu’il ne pouvait décrire… Ezio ressentait un mal-être sans fin, un gouffre qui l’aspirait à chaque mètre parcouru. Il finissait par faire face à une grande potence où trois squelettes se balançaient de droite à gauche. L’orage tonna non loin alors que des cris se mêlaient à son grognement funèbre. Et le sang l’encercle, alors qu’il vit un moment les corps de ses frères et de son père, qui pendait à la place des squelettes. Puis peu après, une pile de cadavre à ses pieds. Un rire fou le traversa et ses yeux devenaient aussi noirs que l’encre et un étrange liquide s’y dégageant. La rage, la vengeance et l’envie de meurtre le prirent soudainement, fixant ses mains ensanglantées, qui tenaient un cœur encore battant._   
_  
_ _Ezio redressa alors la tête, voyant qu’il tenait de son bras gauche, sa mère qui avait un trou béant à sa poitrine. Cette dernière respirait difficilement, le regard remplit de haine et de dégoût._

  * _Ta faute ! Disait-elle. Tu aurais dû les sauver ! C’est de ta faute s’ils sont mort ! Fils indigne ! Tu me fais honte ! Tu n’es rien ! Rien !_



_Ezio la lâchait et se reculait, faisant lentement non de la tête. Ce n’était pas de sa faute… “lâche !”… Il ne pouvait rien faire… “Incapable !”… Ils étaient trop nombreux, mieux armés…. “C’est toi qui aurais dû crever !”. L’assassin voulut ouvrir sa bouche pour hurler sa souffrance et sa peine, mais cette dernière avait complètement disparue. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, lui qui devenait soudainement aveugle. La panique l’envahissait alors que son cœur s’affolait à chaque seconde. Le brun sentait des mains squelettiques agrippait ses jambes et il tentait de s’en défaire, mais en vain. Et un poids s’abattait sur lui, comme s’il supportait toute la misère du monde. Se débattant encore, Ezio finissait par tomber en arrière, chutant dans cet abysse sans fond et glacial, alors qu’autour de lui, des rires se faisaient moqueurs. Et sa déchéance se clôt, quand ce pieu lui transperçait son cœur._

  * _Ezio…_



_Il reconnut la voix de Federico. Douce, aimante et rassurante. Le Florentin ouvra les yeux et sentit une tendre caresse le long de sa joue. Il se retourna, avec la douloureuse sensation que son grand frère était derrière lui._

  * _Ezio… Venire.._



_Il courait, la rage au ventre, s’accrochant à cette voix qu’il avait si peur d’oublier avec le temps._

  * _J’ai froid Ezio… J’ai si froid…_



_Il voulait aller plus vite, atteindre cette lumière qui disparaissait trop vite à son goût._

  * _Ezio… Ma gorge… Elle me fait si mal… La voix se faisait plus loin._


  * _Attend moi… Prego ! Ne pars pas… Federico ! NE T’EN VA PAS !_



_Il tendit la main vers la lumière, où il put reconnaître la silhouette de son grand frère qui tentait de s’avancer vers lui, également. Cette dernière lui tendait les bras, prêt à l’accueillir, alors qu’une corde se mit autour de son cou. Et le tunnel se referma soudainement, plongeant Ezio dans ce noir et ce silence mortuaire._

  * _Perché Ezio… Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ? Fit la voix qui s’éteignait._



_L’assassin respirait rapidement, les yeux écarquillés, alors que ses genoux rencontraient le sol, la main toujours tendue. Il hurlait tandis que son corps s’embrasait et se disloquait. Il se tenait la tête qui était si douloureuse, pleurant des larmes de sang. Et il demanda pardon pour sa lâcheté, pour la peur qui l’avait envahi à ce moment-là. D’avoir était un incapable arrogant, qui avait caressait l’espoir de pouvoir les sauver._   
_  
_ _Et sa respiration se fit douloureuse et difficile. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite, qu’il crut que sa poitrine aller céder, sous ses battements infernaux. Ezio se levait difficilement, tremblant alors que sa main se portait au niveau de son organe vital. Et dans un dernier soupir, son cœur cessa de battre et le voilà à nouveau en chute libre, pour l’éternité._

*****

Ezio se sentait vivement secouer et il crut entendre son nom et qu’on lui demandait de se réveiller. Le brun eut un sursaut alors qu’il ouvrit en grand ses yeux et le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d’air, lui qui s’était retenu de respirer un moment. L’assassin examiné la pièce autour de lui avant de chercher du regard Leonardo, qui soupirait longuement. Ce dernier était au-dessus de lui, passant une main le long de la joue tremblante du cadet qui respirait difficilement, le corps en sueur et se tortillant légèrement de mal-être.

  * Tu as fais un cauchemar…



Ezio se redressa, essayant de se ressaisir, les yeux écarquillés et quelque peu sous le choc. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le Florentin posa une main contre sa poitrine, soulagé d’entendre son cœur battre. Ce mauvais rêve lui avait semblé si réel… Tout comme son frère… Il baissa la tête à cette pensée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il avait si mal…

  * Tu veux en parler ?
  * Non… Pas maintenant…



Ezio se rallongea dans un long soupir, posant son bras sur ses yeux. Leonardo jeta un coup d’œil sur lui, avant de faire de même, n’ayant pas la force d’insister. Les minutes s’écoulaient, alors qu’un silence quelque peu inconfortable s’installait entre les deux personnes. Les deux amis tentaient de retrouver le sommeil, mais Ezio avait peur de replonger dans un énième cauchemar, alors que la souffrance constante, maintenait le peintre en éveil. Dans un souffle d’exaspération, le cadet se redressait, fixant devant lui, n’arrivant pas à cacher le mal-être qui se peignait sur son visage. Curieux, Leonardo le regarda faire, s’attendant à ce qu’Ezio lui raconte son mauvais rêve.

  * C’était comment, avec un homme ? Fini par demande le brun, qui eut la soudaine envie de combler ce silence pesant.



Leonardo arqua un sourcil de surprise, prit au dépourvu. Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle question. L’artiste chercha les yeux de l’assassin, se demandant un instant s’il était sérieux, mais ce dernier continuait de regarder devant lui. Il semblait le fuir, gêné et le châtain comprenait que son ami voulait oublier son cauchemar.

  * Je… Eh bien… Cela ne change pas d’une femme je dirais.



Ezio se retourna vers lui, semblant curieux.

  * C’est… Juste quelques détails qui change… Ajouta Leonardo qui détournait les yeux, à son tour embarrassé.



Un nouveau silence s’écoula entre eux, où Ezio se perdait dans ses pensées, une part de lui toujours coincée dans son cauchemar.

  * Tu ne m’a jamais parlé de ta mère.
  * …
  * Leonardo ?
  * Il… N’y a pas grand chose à dire…
  * Mais il y a quand même quelque chose, non ?



L’artiste soupira et se mit dos à son ami qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

  * Je me souviens de tout Ezio. Même de ce que j’ai pu vivre bébé. C’est cette mémoire infaillible qui me permet de peindre sans problèmes et d’inventer avec facilité. Chaque détail ne passe pas inaperçu, je retiens tout.
  * Si…? Fit le florentin, qui ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.
  * Ma mère… Son visage, je l’ai oublié… Malgré tout l’envie que je peux mettre, jamais, je n’arrive à m’en souvenir. Elle était une servante, tu sais ? Mon père avait était séduit et ils m’ont eut. Un jour, elle l’a quitté et s’est en allé, nous laissant seul. C’est d’ailleurs en parti pour cela que mon père est en froid avec moi. Il vient d’une grande famille et il travaille pour les Médicis… Je ne suis qu’un bâtard qui n’a jamais mis les pieds dans son monde… Qui vivait seul, attendant sa visite… Seulement reconnu pour un talent et pour être un sodomite…
  * Je suis désolé…
  * Tu ne savais pas, ne t’excuse pas.



Ezio passa une main le long du crâne de son ami, venant masser ce dernier. Leonardo ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur du geste. L’assassin se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, semblant être de plus en plus sous l’emprise de l’hésitation. Incertain, il finissait par s’allonger, avant de retourner son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comme à son habitude, l’artiste lui rendit son étreinte, soupirant d’aise. Ezio ferma les yeux, respirant calmement, sa main massait encore la tête de Leonardo qui eut un second soupir. Da Vinci se sentait si bien dans ses bras, un sentiment de sécurité se propageait toujours en lui dans ses rares moments ou c’était Ezio, qui était tactile.

Au bout de longues minutes, le brun se recula légèrement sans pour autant briser l’étreinte. Sa main déviait le long de la joue de la personne en face de lui qui l’interrogeait du regard. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre, l’Assassin mit sa main contre la nuque de son ami, où il fit une légère pression, pour que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher. Ezio ne savait pas pourquoi il fit ce geste… Mais il voulait oublier un instant, la peur et la souffrance qui régnait en ce monde. Il voulait s’enfermer dans un cocon rempli de douceur et d’affection, qu’il ne trouvait jamais avec une courtisane, aussi belle soit-elle. Leonardo tenta de se dégager, mais Ezio le retenait contre lui, cessant simplement le baiser qui fut chaste.

  * _Perché_ …? Demanda le peintre qui était confus.
  * Je ne sais pas… Une envie soudaine…
  * C’est mal tu sais…
  * Nous sommes tous condamné à  _morire_ … Pourquoi perdre son temps à savoir ce qui est vraiment  _buono o cattivo_  ?
  * Je… Ezio… Tu… Enfin tu sais très b-
  * C’est encore cette affaire qui te hante ?  _Lo non sono_  Jacopo… Coupait-il en grimaçant, sachant où voulait en venir le florentin.



Leonardo planta son regard dans celui de son ami, se mordillant la lèvre. Il hésitait et Ezio le voyait que trop bien. Il pourrait… Lui faire confiance ? Il n’y avait rien à craindre… N’est-ce pas ? C’était si difficile, de prendre une bonne décision. Après tout, il c’était dit la même avec Jacopo et Da Vinci avait fini devant un juge, à deux doigts de finir sur le bûcher. Ezio caressa sa joue en le regardant :

  * Est-ce que tu me fait réellement confiance au moins ?



Leonardo baissa les yeux, se sentant quelque peu piégé et il en voulut au florentin sur le moment.

  * Tu n’es pas lui… Mais… Vous vous ressemblez sur tant de point…



Leonardo eut un sourire nostalgique, triste, mais remplis d’un amour profond. Ezio le regarda, perplexe, se demandant en quoi il pouvait avoir des similitudes avec un homme qui avait trahi la confiance de son ami.

  * On s’entendait  _molto bene_ , lui et moi. Au début, il venait que quelques heures pour être dessiné, avant de décider de rester plus longtemps pour m’aider au quotidien, je n’avais pas encore d’assistant. Je savais parfaitement qu’il était une prostituée, il tenait à rien me cacher. On se faisaient confiance mutuellement… Il est resté dîner, pour ensuite rester plus longtemps la nuit, où ont veillaient à pas d’heure… Avant de rester pour partager mon lit.



Ezio l’écoutait attentivement, sentant son cœur devenir douloureux. Leonardo n’osait pas le regardait, perdu dans un flot de sentiment contradictoire.

  * Comme toi… Il était si confiant et audacieux. Quelque peu arrogant et impétueux… Il était tout aussi brun que toi, ses cheveux était juste plus court et un peu plus épais. Il m’a brisé, en disant que j’avais abusé de lui… En oubliant tout nos doux murmures et promesse de ce revoir le plus vite…



L’artiste passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, regardant timidement Ezio qui restait silencieux. Ce dernier, doucement, se mit au-dessus du châtain qui paniqua un court instant avant de se calmer, restant néanmoins nerveux. Lentement, l’Assassin se mit contre lui, posant son front contre le sien.

  * Jamais… Je te briserais. Jamais, je n’oserais te faire du mal. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pas après le soutiens que tu m’as offert depuis le début. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, pour te faire souffrir,  _amico_. Ce garçon n’a pas compris la chance qu’il avait de t’avoir. C’était le mauvais et j’espère de tout cœur, que tu trouveras celui qui partagera ta vie pour qu’il s’en morde les doigts un jour.



Leonardo ne le quitta pas du regard, comme hypnotisé par ses lèvres qui se mouvait à chacune de ses paroles. Interdit, l’artiste passait timidement une main dans les cheveux du brun, venant faire une pression sur sa nuque pour à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres. Ezio le laissa faire avant d’enrouler de ses deux bras, la taille de l’artiste pour le rapprochait plus de lui. C’était doux, lent et léger, le peintre oublia ses craintes, se prêtant complètement à la tendresse du moment. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de se précipiter et de faire monter la tension. Ils voulaient juste arrêter le temps, profiter à jamais de cette sensation libératrice. Où leurs cœurs battaient fort et à l’unisson et où leurs respirations se mêlaient. Enfermés dans leur monde… Loin de la folie, du massacre, de la dépression et de la perte. Ils en avaient besoin, juste le temps d’une nuit… Pour oublier la douleur, la peur, les larmes et le sang qui coulera à jamais.

Ne former qu’un, sous la lune timide de Venise, seule témoin de leur moment d’affection, à l’abri des regards indiscrets et jugeurs, blotti l’un contre l’autre. À la recherche d’une affection sans fin, d’un paradis qui n’existera plus le lendemain. Oui, juste le temps d’une nuit, où ils pouvaient s’abandonner à ce qui était interdit. Profiter de cette vie beaucoup trop courte, pour goûter à de nouvelles sensations. Mais n’allant jamais plus loin qu’aux lèvres chaudes et aux câlins aimants. Ni Leonardo, ni Ezio avait besoin de plus, c’était enivrant et amplement suffisant…

Pour oublier la peur et la souffrance.  
La perte et la dépression.  
Et réparer leurs cœurs,  
Qui saignaient jusqu’à présent.


End file.
